<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Louis Tomlinson alla scoperta dei gemelli Styles by shadowghost02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158689">Louis Tomlinson alla scoperta dei gemelli Styles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowghost02/pseuds/shadowghost02'>shadowghost02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowghost02/pseuds/shadowghost02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ha una cotta abissale per Harry Styles, ma invita ad uscire per sbaglio il suo gemello Marcel. Tra Niall che si diverte, Zayn che si vendica, Liam voce della ragione e Luke che tenta di capirci qualcosa, Harry non sa proprio cosa ha fatto di male, perché quando prova a parlare con Louis quello scappa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Louis Tomlinson alla scoperta dei gemelli Styles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis Tomlinson era assolutamente fregato. Si era innamorato di un ricciolino che aveva incrociato a scuola e, adesso, i suoi amici lo stavano prendendo in giro.<br/>"Non è divertente, ragazzi." Sbuffò un filino risentito dal comportamento degli amici. Di tutta risposta, Niall, che era seduto accanto a lui, rise più forte e rovesciò la lattina di coca cola. E, naturalmente, questa finì sui pantaloni di Louis.<br/>"Scusa, amico," Niall provò a dire tra una risata e un espirazione, "ma tanto dopo la pipì di Harry, non credo ti dia fastidio un po' di coca cola sui pantaloni." Concluse battendo il cinque a Zayn lì accanto.<br/>Louis sbuffò. "Siete degli stronzi." Ogni volta dovevano ricordargli della figuraccia avvenuta due settimane prima.<br/>"Dai, Lou, devi ammettere che è un vero spasso come storia. Cioè, se doveste mettervi insieme, cosa racconterete in giro? Che vi siete incontrati perché lui ti ha fatto la pipì addosso?" Zayn rise più forte seguito dal biondino.<br/>"Ha marcato presto il territorio," continuò imperterrito Niall.<br/>"Non mi ha fatto la pipì addosso, idioti. Mi è finita una goccia minuscola e microscopica addosso! E, per la cronaca, mi sono cambiato subito i pantaloni con quelli che avevo nell' armadietto. E tu dovresti saperlo, Nialler, perché me li hai portati tu." Disse ancora più piccato il castano.<br/>"E comunque meglio la sua pipì della vostra." Fece loro una linguaccia, da vero diciottenne maturo.<br/>"È questo che gli hai detto quando si è scusato? Meglio la tua che quella di altri?" Chiese Zayn scherzoso. Il sorriso, però, gli si congelò sulle labbra quando vide che Louis non rispondeva a tono. Lo osservò meglio e vide l'amico tutto rosso che si mordeva il labbro. Oh Dio, che spasso di serata!<br/>Si voltò verso Niall che, avendo capito anche lui, si era accovacciato con la testa tra le ginocchia dalle risate. Era rossissimo e non riusciva quasi a respirare.<br/>"Tutto bene qui?" Si sentirono chiedere da un cameriere preoccupato. Ciò fece ridere di più Zayn e calmare leggermente Niall. Louis, dal canto suo, avrebbe voluto sprofondare.<br/>"Non ho usato queste esatte parole, ma il concetto era quello. Dio, sono un idiota. Non mi parlerà mai più, è per questo che mi evita, perché sono imbarazzante!" Iniziò a lamentarsi.<br/>"Penso ti eviti perché ti ha fatto la pipì addosso, Lou." fece notare Zayn mentre Niall sorseggiava la coca-cola rimasta nel tentativo di calmarsi del tutto.<br/>"Sei stato più imbarazzante di quando Liam Payne incrocia Zayn nei corridoi," iniziò il biondino beccandosi un calcio sotto al tavolo dal suddetto, "e lui scappa!" Concluse imperterrito massaggiandosi il punto ferito.<br/>Louis fece un versetto angosciato e abbassò lo sguardo. Lo rialzò solo quando Zayn disse "non è Styles, quello?"<br/>Niall annuì e Louis lo guardò di soppiatto.<br/>"Sembra diverso," Commentò. "Stamattina era vestito con un maglioncino e una sciarpa, ma non era decisamente acconciato come un genio della fisica negli anni trenta. Non portava nemmeno quegli occhiali enormi." Continuò.<br/>Niall scosse la testa e gli diede un colpetto. "Perchè tu sai esattamente come si vestivano i fisici negli anni trenta, no? E comunque è normale che sia diverso, perché-" ma Louis non gli diede più corda e si alzò.<br/>"Io vado a parlargli." Disse sicuro di sé. E si allontanò verso il tavolo dove il ragazzo stava mangiando un panino con un libro in mano.<br/>"Secondo te dovrei fermarlo e dirgli che quello non è Harry Styles, ma il suo gemello Marcel?" Fece Niall mezzo divertito.<br/>Zayn sorrise ampiamente e rispose. "Ricordi quando ci ha incollato le scarpe sul tettuccio della mia auto? È arrivato il momento di divertirci noi a spese sue. Secondo te quanto ci mette a capire che non è Harry?"</p><p>Più in là, Louis si era seduto davanti al ragazzo e stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.<br/>"Ehm... Harry? Ci sei? Pronto?" Marcel, avendo sentito degli strani rumori di sottofondo, interruppe la lettura del suo libro di chimica e alzò lo sguardo. Uno strano ragazzo che aveva visto ogni tanto a scuola gli si era seduto davanti. Fece mente locale per cercare di ricordarsi se facesse parte dei bulletti, perché non aveva voglia di essere preso in giro anche in quel locale, non mentre era arrivato ad un capitolo interessante!<br/>"Ti serve qualcosa?" Chiese gentile. Sua madre infondo aveva insegnato a lui e ai suoi fratelli ad essere sempre gentili. Almeno finché l'altra persona non ti chiude nell' armadietto dello spogliatoio e ti attacca i libri sulla porta della mensa - questa era stata l'aggiunta di sua sorella Gemma, che si era arrabbiata per telefono quando aveva scoperto dei soprusi che Marcel subiva a scuola quando non era con Harry  e gli aveva chiesto se avesse voluto una mano per sistemare i microcefali.<br/>"In realtà si." Disse insicuro il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri. Chissà come si chiamava. Magari avrebbe potuto presentarlo ad Harry. Harry aveva una cotta per un ragazzo simile, se non ricordava male. Forse era proprio lui, la descrizione calzava infondo.<br/>"Vorrei chiederti di uscire." Lo sapevo, pensò Marcel, vedi tu se devo essere scocciato anche- aspetta. Che cosa?<br/>"Che cosa? Mi prendi in giro?" Chiese piccato. Potevano fargli tutti i dispetti di questo mondo, ma nessuno aveva mai cercato di prenderlo in giro su quel fronte. Okay che non era proprio popolare, ma infierire sul non essere calcolato...<br/>L'altro ragazzo però impallidì e fece quasi pena a Marcel per come prese a scusarsi.<br/>"No! Assolutamente! Dico davvero! Lo so che ho fatto quella figuraccia in bagno, ma sono serio!" Aveva iniziato a blaterare orripilato Louis.<br/>Marcel lo fissò parlare per qualche minuto, poi lo interruppe.<br/>"Senti, in effetti non mi sono mai trovato in questa situazione prima, ma, come dire, mi piacciono le ragazze." Ammise quasi in colpa nei confronti della prima persona interessata a lui. Vide il ragazzo  sgranare gli occhi e fissarlo imbarazzato. Marcel si sistemò la montatura e provò a sorridergli per scusarsi e chiedergli se non stesse cercando magari Harry, ma quello si alzò di scatto e scappò via sussurrando un "mi dispiace" strozzato.<br/>Marcel lo sapeva che sarebbe dovuto restare a casa con la sua famiglia e non uscire da solo, quella sera. Adesso si sarebbe sentito in colpa a vita. Maglio le equazioni e la stechiometria!<br/>Poi ci pensò, figuraccia in bagno?</p><p>Zayn stava ridendo sotto i baffi con Niall mentre consolavano Louis. Avevano deciso che avrebbero aspettando qualche giorno prima di dirgli che la persona che gli aveva dato due di picche non era Harry in realtà. Forse era uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, ma Zayn si stava vendicando un po' anche per Liam Payne, che ogni volta che giocava con loro a calcio subiva sempre battute sulla sua cotta per Zayn. Se solo Louis e tutta la squadra li avessero beccati a limonare dietro gli spalti durante le ore buca!<br/>Quindi si. Solo lui poteva prendere in giro Liam per essere un cucciolo spaurito quando lo vedeva nei corridoi e non era solo. Certo, che fosse perché aveva paura di tradirsi e dire qualcosa di compromettente, quello lo sapeva solo Zayn. Ma per ora a loro piaceva il brivido di nascondersi, andava bene così.<br/>Niall era un po' meno incline a continuare lo scherzo, ma aveva capito che per Zayn era una questione più seria e aveva imposto tre giorni di limite.<br/>"Non mi vedrete più a scuola, giuro che cambio continente, anzi, pianeta!" Disse  Louis.<br/>Niall lo abbracciò e gli disse di dare tempo al tempo, poi fece una battuta, e Louis cercò di concentrarsi su altro per passare una relativa buona serata con i suoi amici.</p><p>Liam aveva sgridato Zayn e gli aveva vietato di baciarlo per tutti e tre i giorni.<br/>"Louis è tuo amico," gli aveva ricordato "e nessuna battuta scherzosa senza secondi fini può ripagare un cuore spezzato, Zay." Gli aveva detto un po' più calmo. "Se lui non può uscire con Harry per causa tua, allora tu non puoi baciare me." E Zayn si era pentito dello scherzo, più o meno.<br/>"Non sappiamo neanche se Harry sarebbe disposto ad uscire con Louis! E poi non è che ci voglia chissà quanto a capire che sono due persone diverse, potrebbe arrivarci benissimo da solo." Aveva provato a dire.<br/>"Stai parlando del mio amico Harry? Zayn, gli va dietro da quando hanno avuto quell'incidente in bagno due settimane fa!" Fece notare Liam, seduto accanto al suo ragazzo dietro gli spalti.<br/>"Oh andiamo! Non possono essersi innamorati a causa di un goccio di pipì, non ha senso!" Ribatté Zayn con un filo di insicurezza nella voce.<br/>"Non è che si amano, però Harry ha detto che Louis ha fatto una battuta divertente per smorzare l'imbarazzo, che è un ragazzo gentile e che sente che potrebbero stare bene insieme." Disse Liam alzandosi per poi raccogliere i suoi libri da terra.<br/>"Tempo scaduto, playboy, ho inglese adesso. Ci vediamo pomeriggio al parchetto?" Chiese sorridendo e sforzandosi di non cedere e baciarlo. Zayn, che lo conosceva bene, neanche ci provò.<br/>"Certo che si, Lee." E lo guardò andare via.<br/>Quelli sarebbero stati tre giorni lunghissimi.</p><p>Niall invece si stava divertendo. Aveva quasi tutte le classi con Louis, e vederlo cercare di nascondersi per evitare gli Styles ai cambi ora era esilarante. L'amico non sembrava neanche fare caso al fatto che i due erano vestiti in modo diverso, o che magari uno aveva gli occhiali e i capelli gellati e l' altro aveva ricci indomati e foulard. Poi, Marcel faceva finta di non vedere i tentativi di nascondersi di Louis e salutava Niall con insicurezza, mentre Harry provava a salutare entrambi quando li incrociava e lo faceva con un tono più sicuro e allegro.<br/>A differenza di Louis, Luke, un loro amico, si era accorto della cosa, ma non capiva la situazione. Così appena beccò Niall da solo, due giorni dopo l'accaduto, chiese spiegazioni.<br/>"Oggi Louis è venuto a lezione di storia tutto arrabbiato, perché Harry Styles a quanto pare a provato a parlargli e secondo lui era un modo per prenderlo in giro. Pensavo avesse superato la storia della pipì." Disse. Niall rise e spiegò.<br/>"Ha chiesto a Marcel di uscire scambiandolo per Harry. E io e Zayn stiamo aspettando fino a domani per fargli capire l'errore.<br/>Luke sgranò gli occhi e tirò il piercing al labbro.<br/>"È crudele, Nì."disse. Niall sorrise e parlò ancora.<br/>"Lo so, ma Zayn lo vuole punire per tutte le volte che prende in giro Liam sulla sua cotta e sinceramente secondo me Louis deve scontare un po' di cuore spezzato per la figuraccia che mi ha fatto fare con sua sorella Lottie."<br/>Luke rise e quasi si fece sbattere fuori dall'aula. "Ma non hai superato anni fa la cotta per Lottie?" Chiese.<br/>"La cotta si, l'imbarazzo di quando le ha detto della suddetta cotta durante il suo compleanno davanti a tutti i parenti e mentre la stavo abbracciando per una foto no." Rispose il biondo tinto sperando di non essere sentito dal professore- o da chiunque altro.<br/>"Comunque adesso si spiega il commento di Louis su Marcel e sul corso che ha con me di matematica avanzata. Prima Louis è venuto al cambio dell'ora per prendersi dei miei appunti di fisica e ha detto  "giuro, ero convinto di averlo seminato venti minuti fa" guardando Marcel. Così gli ho detto che era impossibile perché tutti i venerdì a quell'ora Styles era a lezione con me e che il professore non ci fa mai uscire dall'aula se non in casi rari, e lui era bianco come un cencio. Ho pensato di dirgli che magari aveva incontrato Harry, ma era già scappato via." Concluse Luke.<br/>"Tranquillo, amico,"Niall lo rassicurò. "Se entro domani mattina non se ne accorge da solo costringerò Zayn a vuotare il sacco." Promise. Luke annuì e riprese a prendere appunti di storia. Almeno finché non gli arrivò un foglietto accartocciato in testa da parte di Michael e iniziarono a parlare a suon di bigliettini.<br/>"Okay," si ripromise Niall. "Prima sistemo Louis ed Harry, poi costringo Zayn ad uscire allo scoperto con Liam, poi sistemo questi altri idioti insieme e poi esco con Calum ed Ashton a rimorchiare. Giuro che sono tutti gay qua intorno. Quasi quasi mi porto dietro anche Marcel." Si giurò.</p><p>Louis pensava di essere pazzo. Ovunque si voltasse a scuola vedeva Harry Styles. A volte con gli occhiali e dei maglioni da nonno( che stranamente gli donavano), a volte vestito da normale adolescente e con foulard al collo. Stava seriamente considerando di andare da un dottore. Stava pensando esattamente questo quando Harry -la versione con i foulard- gli si avvicinò durante un cambio dell'ora.<br/>"Ciao Louis, senti, non so se ieri sono stato offensivo o altro, e mi scuso per averti offeso, anche se non so perché. Volevo chiederti un ultima volta se ti andasse di uscire per un appuntamento. Non dobbiamo per forza prendere un caffè, se era quello il problema ieri, mi accontento anche di una merendina alla macchinetta, ma vorrei conoscerti." Gli disse col cuore in mano.<br/>Louis gli rise un faccia.<br/>"Vuoi sapere perché mi sono offeso? Perché mi sento preso in giro, Harry. Hai passato due settimane ad evitarmi; quando tre giorni fa ti ho chiesto di uscire con me hai detto chiaramente che sei interessato alle ragazze. E ora? Ti diverte rigirare il dito nella piaga, Harold?" Disse beffardo.<br/>Harry dal canto suo lo guardò spaesato.<br/>"Tre giorni fa? Ma tre giorni fa ero a casa con un raffreddore, non ero a scuola e non sono uscito neanche con mio fratello per cena!" Disse disperato cercando di capire cosa fosse successo. Louis sbuffò.<br/>"Ma se abbiamo parlato al bar! Stavi mangiando un panino e leggendo un libro e di chimica e ti ho chiesto di uscire e avevi quegli strani occhiali e mi hai risposto che sei etero e-"<br/>Harry lo interruppe. "Quello era Marcel!"<br/>"Marcel?" Chiese Louis. "Chi diavolo è Marcel?"<br/>"Sarei io." Rispose il diretto interessato, che aveva sentito solo l'ultima frase mentre passava per andare alla prossima lezione.<br/>"Io sono Marcel, e tu sei quello che mi ha invitato ad uscire l'altro giorno!" Disse con una voce un po' troppo estasiata. "Avevi sbagliato gemello, vero?" Continuò felicissimo.<br/>Dio, si chiese Louis, come era passato dall'essere freddino e dal leggere un mattone di chimica al gasarsi per uno scambio di persona?<br/>"Oh, emh, effettivamente si. Scusatemi, non sapevo foste in due." Tentò di riparare mentre sperava che una fossa lo inghiottisse.<br/>Harry e Marcel gli sorrisero caldamente e due fossette spuntarono sulle loro guance. Ora che li guardava meglio, però, notava delle differenze. A parte il modo di vestire, Marcel aveva evidentemente capelli più lisci e corti, mentre quelli di Harry erano ricci, poco più lunghi e gli facevano venir voglia di passarci una mano dentro- Più in là Harry gli avrebbe parlato del suo desiderio di allungarli e portarli sulle spalle. Marcel, poi, aveva gli occhi con qualche pagliuzza marrone, mentre Harry li aveva verdissimi e ipnotici. Ora che erano vicini, inoltre, vedeva anche la differenza, seppur minima, di altezza tra i due. Harry era sulla buona strada per diventare un gigante, Louis ci avrebbe scommesso. Forse secondo solo a Luke Hemmings.<br/>Harry gli si avvicinò e, presa una penna dal taschino del gemello, arpionò la mano  del castano e gli scrisse dei numeri sopra.<br/>"Presumo sia un sì per quel caffè, Louis. Chiamami pomeriggio e possiamo metterci d'accordo." Disse prima di lasciargli un caldo bacio sulla guancia e fargli un occhiolino. Poi si trascinò dietro anche Marcel che continuava a blaterare estasiato sull'accaduto. L'ultima cosa che Louis vide di loro fu Marcel esclamare, di nuovo serio, "ma sono in ritardo per fisica!"<br/>Poi anche lui iniziò ad avviarsi in classe.<br/>Quando, a pranzo, Niall e Zayn gli raccontarono dello scherzo, Harry ricevette un messaggio poco dopo con su scritto "scusa, ma dovremo aspettare domani per quel caffè. Oggi ho in programma di uccidere i miei migliori amici. Facciamo domani mattina prima di scuola?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>